


Умирать миллионы лет

by centrefolds



Category: IAMX (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Предупреждения: пафос, скачки времениПримечание: Вдохновлено композицией IAMX "Fire And Whispers"





	Умирать миллионы лет

Прекрасный лунный бог спустился сегодня с небес. Ему всегда было дело до людей, ведь он наблюдал за ними целыми днями. Перекатываясь по небу, он видел тысячи жизней, которые расцветали и увядали под его неусыпным взором. Когда-то давно, когда их ещё не было, он не помнил время. Но теперь измеряет его континентами. Утро начинается с ледников и ими же заканчивается ночь.

Раньше, тогда, когда они ему поклонялись, он всегда участвовал в ритуалах. Ему молились, к нему взывали, обращались с надеждой, угрожали, просили, уповали — это было достаточно необычно и любопытно. Но больше всего он любил, когда с ним разговаривали.

Он разгонял полумрак и слышал тысячи голосов, которые говорили друг другу "смотри, как красиво". Ему было приятно.

Смотря на любовников он иногда смущенно скрывался, а иногда прикасался и гладил своими прозрачными руками из света. Иногда он позволял себе подумать, что кто-то с такой же нежностью мог бы прикасаться к его телу, проводить рукой по его волосам, серебристым, как поэзия.

Ему не было одиноко, но нравилось переживать одиночество. Ему нравилось переживать чувства. В этом было что-то сиюминутное, помеченное временем.

У него были свои любимчики, особенно он привечал тех, кто хотел к нему приблизится - протягивал руки, обращался, постоянно поднимая глаза. Бывало, что ему хотелось ответить. Бывало, что он отвечал, но те, кто его слышал сходили с ума. Это тоже было по-своему интересно, но проходило слишком быстро.

Иногда он хотел найти других, таких же, как он, чтобы почувствовать настоящее одиночество или принятие. Не перенимать, а вырастить это чувство внутри себя. Иногда он воплощался в тело, гулял по улицам городов, смотрел с одного уровня в глаза, заглядывал в окна, он даже видел себя и видел, как видят его.

В этом теле, он был максимально похож на свою сущность. Длинные струящиеся волосы, белоснежная кожа, бесцветные, бездонные глаза, тонкие черты лица и яркие тени. Он наслаждался тем, какое впечатление производил. Ему нравилось собирать обожание и пить его словно нектар.

Единственное, что он не любит пробовать - это заходить в их здания. Когда они были из камня и бетона, он боялся, что не сможет выбраться и придется сжечь все вокруг. Он никогда не пробовал делать этого так откровенно. Все же, если есть он, то должны быть и другие. Вдруг они могли ему помешать или даже все испортить? У людей так бывало постоянно, а он провел среди них слишком много времени.

Когда их дома стали хрустальными замками, поднимающимися над облаками ему стало проще. Наверху всегда были огромные комнаты с обзорными площадками. Люди делали вид, что ходят по облакам и в этом определенно была своя прелесть. Среди облаков он смотрелся особенно эффектно и не лишал себя удовольствия принимать заслуженную похвалу. Им любовались и сравнивали с Луной. Это было особенно забавно, потому что он и был луной.

Его знакомства всегда были слишком поверхностны, чтобы кто-то мог его узнать, встретив снова. Конечно, его не забывали, он подслушивал после вечеринок, но дважды разговаривать с одними и теми же людьми у него не было совершенно никакого желания.

Когда его окликнули одним из древних имен, он замер. Хотел растянуть как можно дольше этот момент, смаковать удивление, толику страха, любопытство. Мир сразу стал гораздо красочнее и даже облака засияли как-то по особенному. Ему показалось, что тот момент, о котором он часто фантазировал, смотря за людскими жизнями наконец-то настал. Он встретил другого и это могло всё изменить. Предвкушение, желание, озорство — слишком много чувств вспыхнуло за какие-то доли секунды. Он никогда не думал, что сможет быть таким же, как они, будто он может покраснеть, стесняясь. Но он начал приглаживать волосы, и переживать, что это может быть слишком кокетливо.

Одно слово, которое даже могло быть и не его именем, которое даже могло быть ошибкой, но одно слово сжало пространство до ощутимого и запустило время с бешеной скоростью. Он надеялся, что ему послышалось и надеялся, что кто-то позовет его снова. Зажмурившись, он обернулся и до того, как открыл глаза почувствовал теплый соленый ветер на губах.

Существо напротив было сразу всем. Необычайные синие глаза, яркие и глубокие, смотрящие миллионами лет и такой же голос. Голос, шепот, крик, шум, эврика. Улыбка - пламя, разгоняемое ветром.

— Привет. Я искал тебя.

Вопрос и утверждение сразу. Протягивает руку открытой ладонью. Длинные, слишком длинные для человека пальцы, подчеркнуты длинными ногтями, по последней моде. Цвет не видно, но, наверняка такой же невероятно синий, как и волосы, как свет, проходящий сквозь океан.

Он прикасается подушечками пальцев, легко, почти невесомо, но заметно, как дрожат руки.

Хочется притянуть ближе, запутаться пальцами в волосах, вдохнуть запах, почувствовать, насколько все реально, но есть только это почти неощутимое касание, сквозь которое бегут искры электрических разрядов.

Смотреть глаза в глаза, слышать только его голос, забыть, что здесь мир людей и вокруг их сотни и тысячи. Рассказать все на свете истории, смеяться вместе, молчать, подняться в небеса и видеть этот мир с высоты на которой не может удержаться ни одно из творений человеческих, спустится в глубины, недоступные даже рыбам и морским тварям. Познать все, познать друг друга, познать самого себя, смирится с тем, что это невозможно и открыть новое.

Прекрасный лунный бог улыбнулся, сжал в ладони протянутую руку, подался вперед и прошептал

— Я умирал без тебя миллионы лет.


End file.
